Recuerdos
by Yajaira
Summary: Como a veces los recuerdos nos pueden transportar entre sueños para descubrir al final que los sueños a veces no se comparan con la dulce realidad. One Shot unico capitulo


**Recuerdos**

**Inicio:**

Albert observaba la colina de poni montado en su caballo después de haber dado un paseo por el bosque, tantos recuerdos venían a su memoria de aquel lugar, en esa colina la había visto por primera vez hacía muchos años. Tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, cuanto sufrimiento había visto él desde lejos escondido defendiéndola sin que ella lo supiera. Nunca se había atrevido a confesarle lo que sentía por ella desde la primera vez que la había visto, cuando aún era una hermosa niña llorando desconsolada por la pérdida de su hermana Annie. Como había sido adoptada por los Leegan y había sufrido muchos desprecios y humillaciones sin que él pudiera hacer nada por ayudarla, la vez que había logrado darle su merecido a Niel por haberla acusado de asustar el caballo que Annie había montado, o las veces que había tenido que ver a escondidas cuando ella lloraba a solas durmiendo en aquel asqueroso establo por que el aun no podía hacer nada. Cuanto se había alegrado el día que al fin había cumplido su mayoría de edad, con cuanto agrado había recibido las cartas de sus sobrinos pidiéndole que la adoptara y la protegiera cuando el mismo ya lo había decidido. Por fin podía hacer algo definitivo por ella, por la hermosa niña de ojos esmeralda que lo había conquistado aun siendo una niña. Había sufrido en silencio todo lo que ella sufría, tratando de estar siempre cerca para apoyarla, había sufrido todos sus amores y desencantos por no poder decirle lo que sentía, por no poder decirle quien era. Solo él podía recordar sus largas noches de insomnio cuando ella había conocido a su amigo, aquel joven ingles que la había cautivado y la había conquistado con su manera de ser, tan rebelde y libre como ella lo era. Nadie podía imaginar lo mucho que había sufrido al verla volver de nueva york con el corazón partido y el alma agonizando. Todo aquello había quedado tan atrás y ahora eran solo recuerdos. El había partido para comenzar una nueva vida tomando el lugar que por derecho le correspondía, con todo el dolor de su corazón había salido aquella madrugada sin decirle nada, sabía que la haría sufrir con su ausencia pero no podía seguir posponiendo lo inevitable. Si por el hubiera sido le hubiera ocultado toda la vida su identidad, se hubiera quedado con ella para siempre. Luego había pasado lo impensable, Niel como tantos otros se había enamorado de ella, había hecho lo posible para obligarla a casarse con él, por suerte el destino lo había llevado al lugar a donde el podría defenderla de tal atrocidad. La había recibido en su estudio y le había confesado al fin quien era. Al principio todo parecía que estaría bien, hasta aquella mañana cuando fue a buscarla a su habitación para desayunar como todos los días y había encontrado el cuarto vacio, ella se había marchado, de la misma forma que lo hiciera el una vez. De madrugada había partido dejando solo una nota para él. Había decidido buscarse a sí misma, no quería su compañía no decía porque. El tiempo paso y el tormento habían crecido, había intentado encontrarla inútilmente. Se sentía vacio, abandonado por todos, no importaba quien estuviera a su lado, simplemente sin ella no existía nadie más. La tía Elroy lo había notado y sin decir nada había salido de viaje, no podía soportar verlo tan mal, no quería perderlo como había perdido a tantos más. Dos años había pasado sin Candy a su lado, cuanto lamentaba haber recuperado la memoria, por cuanto tiempo había deseado nunca haber recordado. Su cumpleaños había llegado una vez mas y en lo único que podía pensar era en que ella no estaría de nuevo. Cuanto añoraba ver aquellos ojos esmeralda una vez más, cuanto deseaba poder tenerla cerca de nuevo. Como había logrado sobrevivir nunca lo sabría, solo sabía que si vivía era por la esperanza de verse reflejado en su mirada una vez más. Lentamente bajo del caballo y se sentó bajo un árbol para poder seguir recordando. Era su cumpleaños una vez mas y allí sentado bajo aquel árbol recordó aquel día, estaba a punto de cumplir veintisiete años y aun no podía olvidarla, Candy había sido siempre la única en su vida, ella había sido su amiga, su compañera, su protegida y en secreto el amor de su vida. Aun recordaba cómo había vuelto de la ofician ese día, desde que ella se había ido no tenía otro refugio más que el de su trabajo, trabajaba sin descansar para poder conciliar el sueño por las noches y no pensar en lo solo que se sentía. Esa noche la tía le había preparado una cena especial, realmente no tenia deseos de celebrar, pero en la mansión al entrar se había encontrado con Archie y su esposa Annie, los únicos a los que aun le agradaba ver, ellos podían recordarle a su amada con su sola presencia. Sonriendo los saludo, al pasar al comedor pudo conversar con ellos mientras la tía bajaba para acompañarlos, seguramente aun no terminaba de arreglarse, viendo a su alrededor vio el lugar que permaneció vacío desde que ella se había ido. Aun no podía comprender que era lo que ella buscaba, por que se había ido sin decir nada. El silencio fue interrumpido por la puerta al abrirse, la tía entro al fin al comedor, cortésmente Albert se apresuro a levantarse para ofrecerle una silla y poder comenzar con la celebración de ese día, al verla acercarse noto algo extraño, no venia sola. Detrás de la señora Elroy caminaba una hermosa dama de cabellos rubios, la mirada esmeralda que tanto extrañaba lo veía tímida detrás de la anciana tía.

(Elroy) (Viéndolo fijamente) feliz cumpleaños William!

La tía paso de largo sin dejarlo responder, en silencio hizo una señal a su sobrino y su esposa para que la acompañaran, después de un largo silencio al fin se animo a hablar. No podía creer la visión frente a él, esa hermosa visión lo tenía embrujado. Lentamente se acerco, creyendo aun que todo era un sueño. Levanto la mano con miedo, no quería que esa visión desapareciera. Cuando al fin pudo sentir la calidez de su mejilla contra su mano, pudo ver que era real. Candy lo veía con la misma mirada dulce de siempre, sin poder esperar la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, no sabía por qué lloraba solo podía sentir la vida volver a él. Candy lloraba también, con sus brazos se aferraba a su cintura mientras él la apretaba contra su pecho. No había nada que decir, sus lágrimas lo decían todo. En silencio sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, sus cuerpos temblaban de emoción, por primera vez ella podía ver algo mas en el, algo que nunca antes había notado. Sin poder decir nada pudo ver como el comenzó a acercarse hasta rosar sus labios con los suyos. Los dos podían sentir como sus cuerpos respondían a esa caricia, un toque eléctrico los recorrió por completo, no supieron cuanto tiempo habían permanecido así, solo podían sentir sus corazones latir desbocados. Sus labios al fin se habían encontrado, un beso suave lleno de amor, un amor que pronto se convirtió en pasión. Unos gritos fuertes lo sacaron de sus recuerdos, de lejos podía ver a Candy llamarlo desesperada, Albert sonrío y se levanto de donde estaba, tomando la rienda de su caballo camino hacia el pie del padre árbol donde Candy lo esperaba. Soltó la rienda del caballo y la rodeo con sus brazos, Candy lo veía sonriendo mientras el acariciaba su vientre abultado mientras le sonreía.

(Candy) por un momento pensé que no me escucharías!

(Albert) perdona pequeña, no te escuche cuando llamaste! Que sucede mi amor?

(Candy) (Señalando al niño en la rama alta) tu hijo William que no quiere bajar!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) es porque no lo sabes convencer!

(Candy) (Haciendo un mohín) y me imagino que tu si sabes!

(Albert) (Riendo mientras gritaba) hay pastel de postre William!

Candy vio como su pequeño comenzaba a bajar ágilmente para después correr hacia la casona dejándolos aun parados junto al padre árbol mientras gritaba de júbilo por la golosina que comería. Candy y Albert reían alegres viéndolo correr, definitivamente había heredado el gusto de su madre hacia los pasteles. Lentamente caminaron bajando la colina rumbo al hogar de poni. Albert la llevaba abrazada mientras ella lo veía sonreír.

(Candy) que hacías sentado tan lejos? Parecía que estabas en otro mundo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) solo recordaba!

(Candy) que era eso que recordabas?

(Albert) (Abrazándola) recordaba lo que es estar vivo! Recordaba lo feliz que soy contigo! Recordaba nuestro primer beso!

(Candy) (Riendo) de nuevo recordabas ese cumpleaños? Yo tampoco he podido olvidarlo! Después de ese beso me pediste que te diera un regalo!

(Albert) me lo debías después de dejarme solo por tanto tiempo!

(Candy) a la pobre tía casi le dio un ataque cuando le dijimos que nos casaríamos en apenas una semana!

(Albert) (Riendo) pero después acepto gustosa! Además ha sido muy feliz con nuestro hijo en casa!

(Candy) (Acariciando su vientre) y pronto lo será más! (riendo picara) eres un hombre peligroso Albert!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) porque lo dices?

(Candy) (Besándolo mientras ponía su mano sobre su vientre) mira lo que tus besos pueden causar!

Los dos rieron felices hasta llegar al hogar, donde todos esperaban alrededor de la mesa para celebrar. Una nueva vida juntos y un nuevo continuar….

FIN

Espero le haya gustado, no suelo escribir minifics pero creo que no quedo tan mal. Gracias por leer.

Yajaira 


End file.
